


Tit-Ans

by orphan_account



Series: December 2020 Twitter Requests [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Hopefully It's Funny, Humor, M/M, honestly idk what im doing rn, i am powered by back pain and meme songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Armin should’ve known that letting Eren design the team jackets was a fatally terrible idea.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: December 2020 Twitter Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080830
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Tit-Ans

Armin should’ve known that letting Eren design the team jackets was a fatally terrible idea.

Being a part of the University of Shiganshina’s intramural baseball team was a fun pastime that Armin was glad to share with his childhood best friends (and boyfriend, in the case of Eren). Though he had never been the athletic type, there was no pressure to be particularly good in IM sports, and he found that he enjoyed throwing and catching balls more than he expected—no innuendos intended (although Eren did like to throw out the occasional ball joke, to Armin and Mikasa’s great dismay). 

With Armin’s strong organizational and strategic abilities, he quickly became a faux team manager, handling the logistics of the team’s various games and keeping track of team finances. So when it came time to get team gear, naturally he was in charge.

He would’ve designed them all himself, too (with the help of Mikasa), had Eren not turned the puppy dog eyes on him and begged to handle the team jackets. 

When the jackets first arrived at their apartment doorstep, boxed up and delivered kindly by an overworked postal employee, Armin had thought nothing of the simple “Titans” emboldened across the red fabric. It was a simple and sleek design, completely innocuous, and Eren had had a lot of fun choosing the font.

Armin should’ve known, though, that when Eren had begged to be the one in charge of the jackets, he wasn’t just doing it because graphic design was his passion.

\--

“I really love the design of this jacket,” Eren gushed as the two walked to class, both sporting their brand new baseball team zip-ups, “and it looks even better when unzipped.”

Curious, Armin turned to his boyfriend, taking care to avoid walking into any of the stressed students hurrying down the opposite direction. “What do you mean?”

“Well, when you unzip it,” Eren said, untangling his fingers from Armin’s and reaching for the zipper, “this side just says ‘tit,’ like, you know, another word for boob.”

Now, the amused looks of passersby made more sense.

Armin knew he should’ve never, ever trusted Eren with the design of the team jackets.

\--

By the time Armin had finished with all of his classes for the day and was heading for the baseball field, he was in a decidedly more sour mood than he had been that morning.

“Yo, nice tit!” Connie called out from a little ways across the field, devolving quickly into cackles and narrowly avoiding the speeding baseball Armin sent his way. “Hey, woah, chill!”

“Only one tit?” Sasha added on, clearly oblivious to the danger that Armin’s right throwing arm and bubbling irritation posed. “You’re looking a little lopsided!”

“It was Eren’s design, not mine!” Armin set his bag down at the bench and settled down to get some studying done before everyone arrived for practice, content to rue the day he decided to trust a certain brunette with irritatingly handsome green eyes. “If you two keep making fun of it, I won’t give you your jackets.”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Connie said, leaning back against the fence. “We really like it, honest. It’s always nice to put a label on things, you know? Have some team spirit and all that.”

“Yeah, it’s not too bad, especially if you keep it zipped.” Sasha reached for Armin’s bag. “Are the jackets in there?”

Armin nodded, knowing that he couldn’t keep the jackets away from those who had rightfully paid for the shame of wearing “tit” on the left side of their chests. He could only hope that there would be no more embarrassing questions about his jacket in the future.

\--

“Hi, uh, Armin?” 

Armin looked up from his annotations to see his TA, looking at him with a concerned tilt to her brows. “Ah, yes, Nifa?”

“I was just wondering if…” Nifa cleared her throat and gestured to his chest. “Well, you’re allowed to wear whatever you want, of course…”

Armin’s cheeks flushed and he hurried to zip up his jacket. “I’m so sorry! The jacket says Titans, um, for our school mascot.”

“Oh, okay! That’s… that’s an unfortunate design, then.”

Sighing, Armin struggled to ignore his urge to bury his head in his hands and scream. “Yeah, it is.”

\--

Later, when Armin and Eren had returned to their shared apartment, Armin was fully ready to just settle in for a calm night.

Muscled arms snaked around his middle and pulled him flush against a broad chest. “Hey babe,” Eren said into the top of his hair. 

Armin leaned back against the comforting warmth of his boyfriend, simply enjoying the feeling of loving and being loved. Eren was a huge pain in the ass, definitely, but the joy of getting to live with his significant other paled in comparison to any of the annoyances and aches (of which there were many) that Eren brought along.

Eren pressed a soft kiss to Armin’s cheek. “I just wanted to say that you looked really good today.”

Heat crept up onto Armin’s face. “Really?” He turned his face to return Eren’s gentle kiss.

“Yeah,” Eren said, breath fanning across the sensitive skin of Armin’s neck and hand creeping up and across the fabric of Armin’s jacket. 

Oh, well. Armin hadn’t planned on doing much more for the rest of the night than eating dinner and catching up on some of his readings, but if Eren had other ideas…

“Yeah, you looked really good. I really liked your…” Armin could feel the grin against the flushed back of his neck and knew at once, the way you know that you definitely failed a test or hit the curb while parallel parking, that something was wrong. “Tit.”

After a bit of a scuffle, Eren was forced to sleep on the couch that night.

\--

“Hey, Armin—”

“Jean, you’re my friend, and I appreciate and value your opinions on things, but I’d like to let you know that, if you say anything about the jacket I’m wearing, you may be reported missing by the end of the week and the authorities will have no leads on where to find you.”

“...Well, all right then.”


End file.
